


Part 1: The Interveiw

by ghoullies



Series: Avocadoes at Law featuring the Spider-Intern [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, all other characters are mentioned so im just not gonna tag em, anyway this is an excuse for matt and peter to be bros, im also shit at tags so forgive me blease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoullies/pseuds/ghoullies
Summary: This is just an excuse for me to write Matt and Peter being chill bros and shit. Part 1 of what will hopefully be a series





	Part 1: The Interveiw

**Author's Note:**

> Before reading please note I have no clue how this interveiwing or interning shit works, and if you have anythig you’d like to correct me on go ahead and tell me!

The kid across from him fidgets nervously, heart rapid and feather-light. Matt assumes its from anxiety, but even when the kid relaxes somewhat it stays unnaturally fast. The kid shifts around again, and Matt hears fingers thrumming against fabric as he stares at them. He finally shifts back to lean against his seat, taking on a relaxed posture of his own in attempt to calm the kid down. He waits a hot second before he starts.

“So what hours are you hoping to keep here?”

The kid- Peter- startles a bit at the sudden disruption of the silence, but forces his shoulders to lose tension before he replies.

“Um I was hoping- well, if you were alright with it, Mr. Murdock- I was hoping could be here after my school ends? U- Until about 6? Maybe 7- assuming you’d let me stay for so short a time- or even at the evenings at all—“

Matt listens as the kid rambles. A nervous habit, maybe. He wonders if he should let him keep going until he loses wind, but decides to cut him some slack.

“So that would be, what? 3pm to 7pm? That’s four hours, which is a deal longer then most teenagers would want to stay at a law firm.”

The kids heart flutters a bit at being cut off, but Matt can’t tell if it’s gratitude or annoyance so he lets it be.

“Well, uh, yea about um, 4... Hours, yep. A- And its an internship right? I’d have to be here for- for at least a couple hours? I’d actually like to stay longer but—“

Peter’s heart speeds up even more, which causes Matt to be a bit alarmed as the kids’ heart was already fast before. Frankly, this kids’ heart rate was a health concern.

“My Aunt May doesn’t really want me to be heading home late while i’m at Hell’s Kitchen- Not! Not that it’s not a lovely- nice- place. Or anything. It’s just—“

Matt knows that the kids’ lying- well, not telling the whole truth anyways. He’s sure Peter’s Aunt is against him being out so late in Hell’s Kitchen. It is Hell’s Kitchen after all, but the kid is leaving out something. Still, he cuts Peter some more slack, kids will have their secrets afterall.

“No, no, I get it. This part of the city is pretty high in crime, and nowadays i’m told it’s getting darker earlier and earlier.”

Peter finally relaxes all the way, some unknown weight lifted from his shoulders now that Matt isn’t showing any signs of distrust or suspicion. Matt tilts his head and wonders what this kid is actually planning on doing when he leaves everyday.

“Before this you interned for Tony Stark, yes?”

The kids’ heart flutters, Matt suspects its from fondness, as he shifts to attention.

“Oh! Yea I was uh- um interning there. With him. It was really fun getting he- I mean- g-getting to learn more about, y’know coding and robots and... stuff...”

Matt nearly scoffs because by the end of that horrible attempt, he doesn’t need his heightened hearing just to know that the kid is lying. He wonders when he’ll stop letting him.

“Ah, yes. Robots and stuff.”

Peter fidgets and his heart continues to beat rapidly in anxiety.

“Listen kid, I only ask because going from ‘Robots and Stuff’ to a law firm is a pretty big leap.”

The statement only eases Peter’s nerves slightly, but there probably isn’t much Matt could do to calm the kid down anymore. Matt sighs.

“You got the internship, but-“

Well, looks like he was wrong. The kid is now the equivalent of a puppy with a stick, all bundled nerves turned into excitement and happiness.

“Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you Mr. Murdock!! You won’t regret it, I’ll be very studious- Is that the word? I think so, anyway-!”

Matt holds up a hand, placatingly in nature, chuckling at the kids excitable personality.

“Kid, kid. Peter! If you’d let me finish.”

Peter stops abruptly in his ranting, giving a sheepish laugh before tucking into himself again with barely contained joy.

“You’ll be an unpaid intern, which i’m sure you were hoping to be paid, but we just don’t have the funds for that as you can probably see.”

Matt waves his hand in the general direction of boxes and crates filed with fruits, pastries, and such alike. He gives a wry, stressed, laugh at the predicament of the office. Though he supposes he shouldn’t be too surprised when those Nelson and Murdock tend to help out are, in fact, rather poor.

“Oh! I don’t really care about that Mr. Murdock- I was actually hoping this would be much more like normal internships, like- y’know- internship from your nightmares but you have to suffer through to get the spot, if ‘ya wanna get somewhere in life-“

“Well hopefully your time here won’t be that miserable”

Peter flusters about at that, profusely apologizing and trying to explain this and that. Matt smirks, having fun in making the youth flap about in explanation. He settles against the back of his chair and chuckles at the kids’ nervous nature, it’ll be a nice difference in the office.

“Kid- Peter. It’s okay, really.”

“Thanks for understanding Mr. Murdock, I won’t let you down!”

Matt sighs, but he’s still smiling. He dismisses Peter not long after with the expectation that the kid will start work the next Monday. He doesn’t know how he’ll explain to Foggy that he’s already chosen their new intern without even looking at the other candidates, but he’s certain he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end, yay! and thanks. So as previously stated this will hopefully evolve into a series, and I currently have the next part half-way done. I don’t rlly have a timeframe for when shit will be done cuz I’m very forgetful, but I’ll try and be somewhat consistent.


End file.
